


Dawn's Break

by stargazcr



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, i'M SAD, post game stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazcr/pseuds/stargazcr
Summary: This is just a little thing I wrote up where it's post-game. Gladio and Prompto are engaged. And Gladio's having some hard time accepting the fact that Noct's gone.





	Dawn's Break

Dawn had come around yet again…

He sits there in silence, on a step leading to the citadel. Hair now longer and eyes tired… how many hours of sleep had he lost just replaying the last moments over and over in his head? Watching Noctis walk up those steps, alone. Without a shield to protect him.

He can’t forget those final words spoken to them – walk tall. Had he walked tall? There were moments that if he could take back, he would. Prompto – bless him – had told Gladio several times that they had done what they were supposed to do. That they saw Noctis to his destiny when Lunafreya could no longer do so.

While it took some of the sting away, most of it still remained. He was the sworn shield. He was supposed to protect Noctis, no matter what. It’s what he was born to do. It’s what he was raised to do. It’s what he wanted to do – after seeing who Noctis was. He watched him grow – he watched him grieve.

And there were so many things he wish he could redo. There were so many things he wish he had said… so many things he could’ve done better.

But that was the past. What had already happened couldn’t be changed now. Prompto told him that they could only move forward. And they were. They were doing their best right now to connect with Niflheim – trying to break down the barriers – as Noctis had wanted. They took care of Umbra and made sure the people that were able to return to the city were well.

A shield he had been… but what was he now? He was just an Amicitia. He didn’t have a king to protect anymore. There’s an emptiness – one he wonders if he’ll ever be able to fill.

He and Prompto had settled down as well as they could. They had gotten an apartment and had company over sometimes. Iris would stop by for visits and sometimes Ignis would come over for conversation. Things were better, but they weren’t the same.

Often, he found himself setting the table for four when it was just him, Prompto, and Ignis eating. other times, he had caught himself asking what Noctis wanted to eat only to be met with silence – the truthful silence.

Noctis was no more.

He’s pulled from his thoughts when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He glances beside of him to see Prompto and he smiles softly. He knows Prompto missed Noctis just as much as he did. After all, they were, for the most part, inseparable.

“I thought I’d find you here.” Prompto hums with a smile of his own. “I didn’t hear you leave this morning though.”

“I guess I’m just getting better at sneaking around.” Gladio can’t help but smirk before leaning over to press a quick kiss to the blond’s cheek. “Nah… I just didn’t want to wake you. You were sleeping well.”

There’s a long moment of silence shared between them before Prompto leans to bump his face against Gladio’s. “You’re being too hard on yourself, Gladdy.”

Gladio’s eyes flutter shut and he gives a soft sigh. Maybe he was. He couldn’t tell anymore. “Mm… I guess I am.”

Another brief moment of silence before Prompto wraps his arms around Gladio and pets his hair with one hand. It’s a moment of peace – something that Gladio hasn’t been able to have in a while. He starts to drift, breathing mellowing out and he almost gives in to sleep…

“You’re falling asleep on me here.” Prompto whispers with a soft giggle before sitting up a bit, patting Gladio’s head. “Let’s get you home, big guy. We’ll snuggle up then, alright? This just… isn’t the most comfortable place to cuddle.”

There’s a soft groan from Gladio but he sits up and stretches before standing up. “Well… I guess I could sleep in today.” He offers his hand to Prompto and pulls him to his feet when his hand is taken. But he doesn’t let go…

Gladio’s smile becomes a bit more genuine as they start walking back to their apartment in the crisp air of morning.

And they had Noctis to thank for this peace.


End file.
